everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Retina Quickeye
Retina 'Tina' Quickeye is a 2016-introduced, all-around character, who is the daughter of Quickeye from the Bohemian fairytale Long, Broad and Quickeye. She wishes to not identify with the destiny conflict, even though she secretly, enthusiastically loves to perform her destiny. She doesn't mind much about, instead she focuses on her dreams of being well off like her dad. Of course, fellow students wouldn't hex-pect much since she's a known bully. Since she's used to change and moving on but hates not being in control, she could consider herself undecided. Character Personality Retina practically exudes an aura of authority wherever she walks, which carries out with her behaviour towards most people. She definitely follows more of her own interests, barely thinking of people outside her circles. The girl is not necessarily bossy but she has almost indiscriminate to students with her harsh words and covered glare. She is usually fine when some people don't like her, as long as she's the one directly responsible for it. Otherwise, she's above exclusively targeting someone or humiliation, based on her background. Instead her emotions and thoughts gets transferred creatively through visual arts (and posting food pics). She has her lifestyle organised to the minutest detail, planning a plan B or C from sunrise to sunset aiming for a degree of success. Appearance Retina is an averagely tall girl with an hourglass figure and tan complexion. She has long auburn hair that has its side shaved and a round face. Normally, she wears clothes with cracking motifs. Her fringe top topped with a bolo tie follow this, but the jean skirt are ripped and frayed and the leggings brick-like. There is also a pair of iron studded platform sandals with fire symbols on the sides. Her most notable feature is the bandage wrap around her head, as well as a pair of chain sunglasses. Interests & Hobbies At times, she mainly paints or draws landscapes and portraits, a bit realistic considering her great eyesight. Privately, she is obsessed with food and cuisine - particularly more on their aesthetics rather than their taste - thus she tends to take a lot of pictures before eating. Retina can also play the guitar which she plays country ballads and indie songs. Fairytale - Main Article - ''Long, Broad and Quickeye How does Retina Fit in? After the fairytale, Quickeye along with his two comrades lived the wild, ambitious life. However, it had to be cut short - or at least diluted - due to him having to parent the next Quickeye. Thus he swiftly married a girl from one of the villages he worked in and eventually they raised a baby named Retina. Unfortunately, the couple split as brief as they matched with the fortune hunter getting custody of Retina. While growing up, the girl kept in touch with her biological mom even though she preferred staying with her dad. Quickeye commonly focused more on various jobs and partying than actual parenting even within the household and he loved her so. It put a bit of a strain in their relationship, yet it made Retina aspire to follow her destined role; that way she could even surpassed her father's and help the important people in her life including herself. Meanwhile, she experienced a lot of animosity because of her 'magic touch', leading her to hate back on those children - even ones who pitied and tried being nice to her. It made her appreciated her destined comrades and the nomadic lifestyle she would adopt. Relationships Family Her father is Quickeye, one of the titular characters of the Bohemian fairytale, ''Long, Broad and Quickeye. He and her have a relatively close relationship considering her behaviour. Despite his rambunctious lifestyle, he tries his best to understand Retina, to teach her to act less like a bully and more to perform her destiny well. Friends Her two childhood 'friends' Miles Long and Hectare Broad almost always hang out with her, usually executing her orders and helping her. Enemies Her relationship with frenemy Rhian Overlegen is very strained, not liking how divergent their various plans and goals (or lack thereof) are. Rhian was basically one of few people she was especially peeved of since they don't see eye-to-eye every time. Because of her disposition, she cannot handle hanging with the Royals. Romance Her romantic life is currently undetermined. Pet During Beast Training and Care class, she summoned a hawk whom she named Ciliary. The bird is quite timid, very afraid to go long distances. Notes & Trivia * Retina, an inner layer of the human eye, off-rhymes with the name Regina - a name coincidentally meaning 'queen'. Category:Females Category:Checker's Book Category:Characters